PCMCIA card is an important parts for computers, especially portable computers. In general, a PCMCIA card comprises a frame sealed by a top cover and a bottom cover to define therein an interior space for receiving a circuit board. Conventionally, a 68 position socket and an input/output connector are provided on the frame to connect to the computer system. Heretofore, the PCMCIA card is made by (1) individually providing the top cover, the bottom cover and the frame, wherein the top and bottom covers are usually made of metal plates, preferably stainless steel plates, and the frame is made of plastic material, and then (2) jointing the top cover and the bottom cover to the frame by fasteners, such as rivets, with the circuit board disposed within the frame. Using rivets to secure the top cover and the bottom cover to the frame may cause several problems. For example, due to the riveting force applied on the covers, the cover members may undergo deformation and reduction of structural strength. This deteriorates the dimension precision and thus may sometimes cause the PCMCIA card so manufactured jammed in the slot inside the computer into which the card in inserted.
Furthermore, the top cover and bottom cover may not be very closely mounted to the frame by using rivet to joint the top cover and bottom cover to the frame so as to cause looseness between the cover members and the frame.
It is therefore desirable to provide a PCMCIA card manufacturing process which does not involve the use of fasteners, such as rivet, so as to eliminate the problems occurring in the prior art.